Koyuki's Journey
by MoonlightShadowMaiden
Summary: What if Koyuki came into the world of Mar- heaven? Ms.Tormizu's secret past with Phantom? "You really can take me there?"
1. Ms Toramizu's Secret

Chapter 1: Ginta's Mom's Secret

"And so because of Snow's amazing performance and Ginta's, they were able to win the round!" I yelled while standing on the coffee table. "It seems like Ginta has gotten way stronger since the last battle." Ginta's mom said. "Yeah! And I'm glad that I was able to know this information through my other self in Marheaven." I said. "Your other self… tell me what she's like Koyuki." she asked me. "Umm… well, her name is Snow and she's a princess. Ginta met her when he went to save her, and accidentally kissed her! Anyways her personality is very different from mine, but she is a mirror image of me!" I explained. "I see, and does Ginta know about this communication you two have with each other?" she asked. "No," I answered back. "Well I'm glad he's doing his best over there." She said. "Yeah but I wish I was there to support him like Snow does." I said now discouraged. "Oh, honey, there's nothing we can do for him but stay here and support him through it all. Wait a minute… I might have a plan that will work! Wait here!" and she ran to her room.

20 minutes later

"I found it!" she exclaimed happily. She came back into the living room with a trunk in her hands, she put it on a table and she asked me a question that I never suspected, "So, do you really want to join Ginta?" she asked. "WHAT?!" I screamed. "Calm down," she said. "Sorry, but what's in that box?" I asked with suspicion. "These were given to me by Ginta's dad, Danna; he gave them to me for my use. And I think that I have used them enough in my part. So, I'm giving them to you." She looked at me, and I just realized what just happened here. "What? No, I can't… this belonged to your husband!" I tried to reason. "Yes, but he gave them to me, and it is my decision to do what I think should be the right thing to do." She said. "The right thing to do?" I was now really confused. "Yes, I promised Danna that I would look over his son, and I realized that I can't anymore he doesn't need me like Danna did, he needs you, his best friend by his side, not his mother." Then I just sighed, "Okay… so what's in that trunk?" She smiled and opened it. I was amazed to see ten ARMs neatly in a row in a glass case. "How and where did you get these?" I asked still amazed with the objects. "I should've told Ginta, but I couldn't tell him the truth, he was just too young. Actually it's a long story." She said. "Tell me! Please, please?" I bugged her. "Okay, okay!"

_In truth when Danna got sucked into the dimension portal, I went along with him. When we arrived there we got separated and we found ourselves in different parts of Marheaven. Danna was welcomed into Team Mar easily, while I on the other hand, got captured by the Chess Pieces. I was mad with rage when they captured me and these ARMs came to my aid. I used them and knocked out all the guards. I was amazed but then something hit me on the head and I blacked out. When I woke up I found myself tied up, later they sent me to their leader, Phantom. He looked descent that is until he killed his own teammates in front of my eyes. I was shocked and was even more shocked when he asked me to join them. I said never, but then he threatened that if I didn't obey him Danna would be killed. So, I had no choice, then and there I was now one of the Chess Pieces and was nominated one of the Chess Pieces in the Knights of the Zodiac, Phantom's powerful army. During the War Games, I defeated all of my enemies and that broke my heart to see innocent people suffer because of me, but I had no choice. But my luck stroke bad when I was up with Danna. I was wearing a mask that all Chess Pieces wore so he _

_wouldn't recognize me, but it was broken when he hit my face. When he found out, he was shocked then, I fainted. When I woke up, I saw him sleeping at my side, woke him up and he was very happy to see me that he even cried. After that he told me that it was getting too dangerous, and without even knowing my answer he opened a dimension and I was sent back to our world, and before I got sucked in, he gave me a kiss and a GUARDIAN ARM. That was the last time I saw him._

"_I'm sorry." I said. "It's okay, anyways let's start the training!" she yelled. "Training?" I asked. "Of course you can't use these ARMs unless you mastered them and know how to use them!" "Okay but how?" she smiled evilly and turned to me. "Uh oh." I said, then she yelled, "DIMENSION ARM, DIMENSION OF TRAINING!" then her necklace started to glow and a giant iron door appeared underneath us, it opened and we fell in! "AAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH!"_


	2. Training With MsToramizu

Disclaimer: I don't own MAR

Please read and review.

Chapter 2: Training With Ms.Toramizu

"AAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH!" Then I landed harshly on the ground. I opened my eyes and I saw a forest around us but we were in a huge clearing of it. "Where, where is this?" I asked, "This is the Training Dimension where I will be training you for one year, on Earth it would be one day, and in Marheaven it would be one hour." Ginta's mom said. I looked up and saw Ginta's mom in a blue costume, "Okay, shall we begin now?" she asked.

"Okay here we have 10 ARMs; I am going to tell you what each of them does, oh and by the way, these are all Fire elemental."

_The first one is a NATURE ARM; after you activate it the ground will start to heat up, then maybe you could use it to an advantage. This takes the form of a ring with a red stone on it._

_The second, third, fourth and fifth ones are DEFENSE ARMs; after you activate it there will be an invisible shield around you. It takes the form of four bracelets._

_The sixth one is a DARKNESS ARM; which you must never use unless you have the right amount of energy and if you want to kill someone. When activated, you can put a curse on the person and he/she will slowly become blind and the darkness will take him/her over. It is in the form of a ring with a dark violet stone on it._

_The seventh is WEAPON ARM; when activated, it becomes a sword; the blade can turn to fire at your will. Plus, if you master it you will be able to use a special attack; when you spin it in the air, it will cause a fire tornado. It is in the form of another ring, has red stones around it._

_The eighth is a WEAPON ARM also; when activated it becomes two whips and of course at your will it goes on fire. It takes the form of two earrings, meaning two whips._

_The ninth is a DEMENSION ARM; it is like mine but the difference is just the form of it. Its form is a chain with a dragon in the middle that you put around your head._

_The tenth is a GUARDIAN ARM; when activated it becomes a nine tailed jaguar; his name is Suzaku meaning God of Fire. He also has a second form but we'll get to that in the future. He is in the form of a chocker._

"Okay, let's test try these out!" I yelled. After a few hours I was tired and in each of them I found something that went wrong.

_For the Nature Arm; I misused it and instead burned the ground that was under me._

_For the Defense Arms; I can't get the timing right so I get hit every time._

_For the Darkness Arm; I couldn't even activate it._

_For the sword; it was too heavy._

_For the whips; I couldn't control them at all._

_The Dimension Arm; I kept transporting myself into other worlds. (duh!)_

_And for the Guardian Arm; let's just say that Suzaku is mad at me for stepping on one of his tails._

"Ouch, this is what I call pain!" I said, falling to the ground. "Well, as they say 'No pain, no gain!'" she said to me. "I can't do this!" I yelled. "So, you're just gonna give up like that?" she asked me. "This is just too much for me to handle!" I yelled at her. "Well then, we have to find another way to train you… hmm… I have an idea! I'll show you how to use them first and you try to copy me!" she suggested. "That sounds fine to me!" I said while getting up. She went over to the Arms, put them on and went over to a clear space. There, she showed me all there is to know about everything; and even made Suzaku work with me… that didn't go as well as I wanted to.

After a few tries, I got the hang of it… that is for the Arms, but Suzaku… that is a whole different story. He kept tripping me with his tails and I was afraid to ride him… well who wouldn't be scared if you have to ride something that's flaming! "You have to trust each other! Suzaku, if you don't trust Koyuki, she will get burned and Koyuki, if you don't trust Suzaku you could never be a team! Now try it again!" she yelled at us. "Well it's very hard to not burn something that's on my back!" Suzaku said back. "Suzaku, if that's true, then why didn't you burn me?" Ginta's mom said. "Because, you are not afraid of riding on me!" he yelled back. "Huh… I'll leave you two alone for three days, and if you can't get along within those three days… then… Koyuki I'm not helping anymore!!" she yelled at me. "WHAT?!" I screamed. "Na na na na na!" Suzaku mocked and stuck out his tongue. "And Suzaku! No more meat for you!" she yelled. "WHAT?!" "Na na na na na!" now it was my turn to mock the great beast. "I guess I have no choice." We said together, and like magic we started to laugh with each other.

Soon enough Suzaku and I were the best of friends, way before three days. When Ginta's mom came back, she was surprised to see us riding through the sky as fast as lightning. "Well, it looks like you two got along pretty well!" she said proud of what I have achieved.


	3. Time To Go

Disclaimer: I don't own MAR

This is only my second fic. So please tell me how I did. Read and review!

The Moon's Sorrow Is Hidden Within The Darkness Of The Night

MoonLight Shadow Maiden

Chapter 3: Time To Go

"Well, you have surpassed me. It's now time to go and test your skills in Marheaven." I have waited so long to hear those words. "I am ready Master." I said proudly. "You do have the skills, now all you need is the look." She said suddenly. "The look?" I repeated. "Yes, the clothes you're wearing now are not fit for battles." She proclaimed. I just now realized that I was wearing my school uniform; that meant a skirt and a loose shirt… she was right, these clothes are not meant for battle. "Those clothes are not fitting, so I took the time while you were chatting with Suzaku to make you one."

Then she left for a moment and when she came back she had clothes in her hands, she showed it to me and my first impression was, "Umm… do I really have to wear that?" I asked, "Yes you do, it is very comfortable now go and change." I went over to the changing room, when I came back, I looked myself in the mirror.

I was wearing a tight black triangle t-shirt that was cut into a triangle at the bottom to show my stomach. The bottom was the bottom half to a bikini with a ruffled skirt that only covered the back. Then, I wore gloves that reached my elbow, but with no fingers. Then I put on the Arms; the Defense Arms I put two on each of my arms (below the shoulders) I put the Darkness ring on my left middle finger, and put the sword ring on my right on the same finger. The whip earrings of course I put on my ears. The Dimension Arm I put on my head like a crown, the Nature Arm I put on my right index finger, and the Guardian Arm, I put around my neck, and for the final touch, two dark violet ribbons tied to my hair on each side.

"Okay, now I must tell you something. You will not become one of the Cross Guards." She said. "What?!" I screamed. "Listen to me; you wanna participate in the War Games right?" I nodded my head, "The Chess Pieces are the ones who decide who goes in, and since Team Mar is complete, you can't be on that team or they'll have you killed. You will go to Phantom's castle and he will let you in." she explained. "Why would he let me in, if he doesn't even know me?" I asked confused. "Because of this," she reached into her pockets and got out an earring that was shaped like the Knight in the game of chess, "This is a symbol for the Knights of the Zodiac or in simple The Zodiac Knights." She said. I looked at it with amazement, "How did you get that?" I asked slowly. "Don't you remember, I was one of the knights in Phantom's army, I've kept it all this time to remind me of what he did to me and Danna." She went quiet. "This is the only way that you can see Ginta, I just hope you don't go through the same thing I did." She said quietly.

"Thank you so much!" I said and hugged her, she ruffled my hair. "Are you ready now?" she said standing up straight. "Yes I am Master!" I said back. "Remember all I've told you up till now! Okay! 

DIMENSION ARM! TRANSPORTATION PORTAL!!" and a huge door appeared in front of me. I walked slowly to it. I was determined that no matter what, I would never give up no matter how hard things may get. That's what Ginta told me the day before he disappeared into the world of Marheaven, but now it's my turn to go through the door to Marheaven and a new adventure, hopefully with him.


	4. Meeting My New King

Disclaimer: I don't own MAR

Please read and review

Chapter 4: Meeting My New King

It was a long journey to Marheaven, I stayed up in that dimension portal for at least an hour or so, but when I arrived at the castle, and one look at it and I thought that it's much better in the dimension. I walked over to the castle; I was about five meters away from it. With all the courage I had, I was able to walk to the large entrance, when two guards stopped me and said, "Who goes there?!" one of them yelled. I was scared, but then remembered what I was doing here; I took a deep breath and said, "I want to see Lord Phantom!" I yelled to them. "You cannot!" they yelled back. "Why not?!" "Because only Chess Pieces are allowed inside these gates!" I didn't have a comeback for that one and remembered something.

_Flashback_

"_Oh, and if anyone asks what you are doing here then just show them the earring, no matter how hard they try to resist, a Knight always gets what she wants."_

_End Flashback_

"Are you blind?" I asked them, and showed my right ear to them. They gasped and bowed down, "We are sorry, we didn't know!" they apologized to me, well that went well. I silently walked into the castle and right away I felt like I was being watched… and I **was** being watched, by many eyes indeed. I was being watched silently and slowly by other Chess Pieces. I just ignored them and went on, even if I ignored them… I can't ignore how frightened I am right now. Then I got to a huge door that had the Chess Pieces Symbol on it, this must be it. I pushed the door open; it was easier than I thought. I entered the dark room, and suddenly a purple candle lit and then another and so on, until I saw the whole room quite well. I looked around and shadows started to form around me. I heard what some of them were saying. "Who is that?" "Looks like Princess Snow." "What is she doing here?" "Is it her?"

I looked at them and they kept whispering stuff about me, "Should we kill her?" "What is she doing here?" Then a voice suddenly said, "Silence!" it was a woman's voice, she came out of the shadows, she was very beautiful, but unlike the others she wasn't wearing a mask. Then I thought about what Ginta's mom's description of everyone important was… this must be Queen Diana; stepmother of Snow and sister to Dorothy. "Who are you and what are you doing here?" she asked me. "I have no name to tell you, but I am looking for Lord Phantom!" I answered her. "How dare you don't answer my question and speak to me in that tone. You will be killed!" she was going to throw something at me when a hand appeared out of nowhere and held Diana's hand in place. "Stop it." A voice said; a voice that sent chills up my spine. Then all the people around me seemed to kneel down, and then I knew who it was, Phantom. I kept my place in the middle of the room; he slowly walked out of the shadows and looked at me. I wanted to look away but couldn't, so I stared at him for the longest time. "Who are you?" he finally said, "You look like Princess Snow, but I know she would never have the nerve of coming here… 

plus she wouldn't have a symbol of one of my Knights. Now, tell me who you are." I hesitated for a minute and finally got the courage to say, "My name is…

_Flashback_

"_Okay… now we come to an important matter," Ginta's mom said. "What?" I asked her. "If the Phantom asks you your name… hmm… I know, you will tell him that you are my daughter, and you will name yourself…"_

_End Flashback_

"My name is Amber Toramizu!" I said proudly. "Miss Toramizu is it. Tell me who sent you." He demanded. "I was sent by a former Knight of the Zodiac, her name was also Toramizu." And after I said that everyone began to whisper again. "Toramizu? The girl from the other world?" "A former Knight?" "Is this her daughter?" "Silence!" Phantom said, and everyone became quiet. "And how do you know her?" he asked me. "I am her daughter, she sent me here to finish what she had started six years ago!" I yelled. He looked taken back for a moment and then said, "She gave you the symbol of a knight… but, can you fight like one? How about this, show me your worth in battle, if you win all four you can join me." I agreed.

Because of my intense training I was able to defeat each one of them, although he ordered me to kill them. "You have proven yourself!" he said at the end of the battles. "Congratulations! Now Loco!" he yelled, then a girl with blond hair and clear eyes appeared. "Yes my lord?" she said. "Get this girl a mask and a cloak!" he said to her, then Loco went over to me and said to follow her, I followed. I followed her to a room, when she opened it I found that it was filled with clothes, she told me to pick one. I picked one that was in two pieces; a short skirt and the rims were in zigzags and a top that covered all my skin and a hood that covered my hair, meaning that others can see the symbol that was on my ear, but can't see my hair. Then I chose a mask; it was a big black butterfly with red trimmings (Think of the Hell butterflies from Bleach!) there were two holes for me to see through.

When I was done changing I reported back to Phantom and he told me that I would be participating in the fifth round of the War Games. He told me also that as a Knight I must do everything possible to win, that meant to kill the opponent if that's the only possible way. After that little 'talk' with him, I was shown my room. I could see the field very well. I was new here so I decided to go walk around the woods and explore my surroundings.


	5. A Story Untold

Disclaimer: I don't own MAR

Here's the next chapter, I hope you like it. If you want this story to continue please read and review!

The Moon's Sorrow Is Hidden Within The Darkness Of The Night

Moonlight Shadow Maiden

Chapter 5: A Story Untold

This forest is very peaceful, it's so relaxing, so "Allan!" "Huh? Allan?" I heard someone say that name. "It sounded like it came from behind this clearing; I walked over to it and peeked. There I saw, a boy standing quietly with blue hair that seemed quite annoyed with the situation; hmm probably it's Alviss by Snow's description of him. Then there was another boy with long blond hair; probably Nanashi, poor guy. A man that's getting very frustrated by the scene has brown hair and a lot of scars; that must be Allan. Then after that there's a boy with spiky bluish hair; I would guess that's Jack the farm boy. Then there's girl with pink hair; must be the witch Dorothy. Then there's a boy that's screaming at Allan he has spiky blond hair with a ponytail; AH that's Ginta! I looked at him, "He doesn't wear glasses and looks much older and stronger. This can't be Ginta! He is so… different, he's not the shy boy anymore, he's so open now… not afraid to speak his mind anymore." I giggled quietly, but not quiet enough, right then Allan looked over to me and I hid behind the tree. "Who's there?!" Allan yelled. "Who are you talking about?" Jack and Ginta said at the same time and looked over to me. I was really scared now… I wasn't supposed to get caught! What am I going to do now?!

"Huh… there is someone there. Hmm… COME ON OUT!" Ginta yelled. What am I going to do?! Okay have courage they won't know it's you! I walked out slowly. "Ah! One of Chess Pieces!" Jack yelled. Everyone started to get mad and they stared at me with hate in their eyes. I was scared now; I was so scared that I couldn't move back. "What is the likes of you doing here?!" Dorothy yelled. I didn't answer, I just looked at them. "Stop it Dorothy! Look at her right ear!" Alviss hissed. They all looked at my ear and all stepped back, they knew what the earring meant; now I just wasn't scared, I was ashamed of myself for joining Phantom, but there was no turning back now. "Go back to the castle where you belong!" Ginta yelled. I have never seen him this mad before, it broke my heart that he acted this way towards me. I couldn't help it, the tears wouldn't stay back, they all were surprised and let down their guard. "I'm sorry for bothering you!" I sobbed, bowed and ran away. I could hear them all gasp in surprise. I couldn't help it! This was the only thing I could do!

The other's POV

"Allan! Why do we have to go again?! I'm so tired!" Ginta yelled, 'Man does he go too far sometimes.' He thought. "Who's there?" Allan yelled suddenly. "Who are you talking to?" Ginta and Jack said at the same time. They looked to where Allan was looking, and they saw someone move. "Huh… someone is there. Hmm… COME ON OUT!" Ginta yelled. The person hesitated, but came out anyways. We all moved back because right in front of us was a Chess Piece! "Ah! One of the Chess Pieces!" Jack yelled after his shock. "What is the likes of you doing here?!" Dorothy yelled at the girl. Alviss noticed something, "Stop 

it Dorothy! Look at her right ear!" He yelled at all of us. We all looked and stepped back, on her right ear was the mark of one of the Knights! Ginta started to get even madder and yelled at her, "Go back to the castle where you belong!" the girl looked taken back and even… scared. Then what happened next was something we all didn't expect… she started crying. 'Why is she crying… maybe I went a little too far?' Ginta thought. 'Hmm, she's just faking it, probably to get our attention!' Dorothy thought. 'Hmm, one of the Knights of the Zodiac huh? I don't remember her.' Alviss thought. 'That mask looks familiar, and I think that girl really is crying.' Allan thought. 'Wow, she's my kind of girl.' Nanashi thought. 'She's crying? Tut tut tut, you went too far this time Ginta, but she is very cute when she cries.' Jack thought. Then she ran away saying sorry then bowing.

Back to Koyuki's Story

"I'm such an idiot for just crying and running away like that." I sobbed once I got into my room, then someone came into my room without knocking, I gasped "Lord Phantom!" He came in without a word. I just looked at him while tears were still falling, "Why are you crying?" he asked me, I didn't answer. He sat next to me and what surprised me was that he touched my face and wiped the tears away. "Why are you being so nice to me?" I said without even thinking twice and I covered my mouth with my hands. "I'm being nice to you because you are the daughter of the one I love." I was surprised by that answer, and I couldn't just keep my mouth shut but my curiosity got the better of me, "The one you love?" he looked down and began talking.

_She brightened my life in a way, when we captured Toramizu she was always locked up in her room. She never came out; actually this is the first time I've been in this room. This was Toramizu's room; she never let anyone close enough to her when she was in the castle. It was a different story when she was outside in the woods and in the sky. I always saw her leave either by going out the front gates or by riding Suzaku off the balcony. She had a free spirit, and I loved her for that… I then realized that I love her, but when I told her to be my Queen; she said, "I'm sorry Phantom, but… my heart belongs to someone else… I'm already in love with someone." I asked her who it was and she answered with bravery, "I'm in love with Danna. I'm really sorry Phantom." Then she left for her battle in the War Games. What I didn't know was that she would have to battle Danna, I tried to go and stop the match but Queen Diana held me in place. I was heartbroken when Danna hit her and took her away… and from then on I swore to kill the one who hurt her, I swore to kill the one who took her away from me… and I did._

"Oh I see." I quietly said to myself. "So, that's why I want to protect you since she sent you here. You are in my care now…" he was about to say something else but he stopped, got up, and went to the door, before he left he said, "If you need anything, just ask me." Then he left. I was still shocked up till now, well who wouldn't be when your enemy comforted you and then told you his darkest secret! I was now really sorry for Phantom, but I'm supposed to hate him and in other cases, I pity him, then again he killed many people, then he looks very sad, then again he tried to kill Ginta and killed his father! I'm confused now, I'm gonna get some air… but how? Hmm… "I always saw her leave either by going out the front gates or by riding Suzaku." **By riding Suzaku!** Perfect! No one will be able to see it's me if I'm up in the sky! Thank you Phantom for the great idea! Well that was a phrase I never thought would be 

possible… putting Phantom and thank you in the same sentence is just freaky. Well, if you put it like Phantom **never **says thank you or **thank you for nothing at all Phantom!** That would work!

"GUARDIAN ARM! SUZAKU!" I yelled and out came the Nine Tailed Jaguar. "Are you ready for a little flight?" I asked him. "I have been stuck in that necklace for long enough! Let's go!" and off we went.

The view was great! I could see the field and the forest; I also could see the town's people who came to watch the War Games. I saw children playing and adults laughing and drinking beer! Hmm… I would like to go into that town. Wait a minute! Without this costume I'll be free! "I want to go down into with the people!" I yelled at him. "Are you crazy? If you get caught you'll get killed even before the War Games!" he yelled at me. "Please Suzaku! They won't recognize me without this costume!" I called to him. "The things I have to do for someone. At least Toramizu didn't have these kinds of crazy ideas!" he yelled and descended down near the town's people. I took off my clothes and put on a t-shirt and pants that I sneaked away from the room closet chamber thing. I covered my hair so no one would mistake me for Snow. I went to the square of people silently.

I hid behind one of the trees around and watched for a while. The children were playing and laughing all together, the adults were talking about the next round in the War Games, and I bet that Ginta and the others are still bickering somewhere in the forest. I'm in a town so why not buy some things… I'm really hungry too. I walked over to the town and walked through the streets, I was so interested in the people that I bumped into someone! "Aye…" I said while trying to get up, my hood fell off. "Ouch, that hurt." A squeaky voice said. I looked up and my eyes widened it seems also that hers too. We looked at each other, from left to right, up and down… we were the same no matter how you look at it. Then we both yelled out "You look like me!" Then she seemed to realize something, took my hand and dragged me out of the town.

"Who are you?" she asked once we were out. "I'm supposed to ask that question!" I yelled back. We both thought for a moment then it hit us! She began, "The only…" "Person I know," "Who looks like…" "Me is…" "Koyuki/Snow!" we finished each other's sentence and stared wide eyed. "Ho-How did you get here Koyuki?!" Snow asked me. "Toramizu found a way to bring me here." I answered. "Ginta's mom?" she said. "Wh-why didn't you tell me you were here you could have come to me!" I looked down and told her my story; she listened intently to every word. "I see! Ginta told me about this Chess Piece he met that cried and ran away!" she exclaimed. "Oh, so he told you." "Yeah, and he even said that he was sorry for treating you like that." She looked at me and smiled sweetly. "Don't worry, I'll keep your secret and for sure I'll punish him for saying those things to you. Huh, I gotta go! Meeting with the team!" she chirped and we said goodbye and she left. I had nothing else to do here and anyways I can get food in the castle, plus I'm tired, I need to rest.

I went far from the town, summoned Suzaku and flew back to the castle.

I never thought that I would ever find myself in Marheaven, and even more to fight! This was a day of many surprises indeed.

It was the next round in the War Games and I watched from the moon the battles. I was amazed to finally see Ginta battle! I never knew he had the guts to even hurt a fly, and now he's kicking Chess butts! I laughed at myself for saying that.

After the matches of course Team Mar won, I was summoned to meet Phantom, I did as I was told and came into the meeting room.

"Hello Amber, please sit down." He ordered. I sat down and he went straight to the point, "As I have promised you will participate in the 5th round. So it's your turn tomorrow. Be prepared and train as long as you want to." I bowed said thank you and went back to my room. As he suggested I went training for the remaining hours, which was 60 days in the training dimension.


	6. Seeing is Believing

Disclaimer: I don't own Mar

Sorry for the lateness of the chapter. Please review!

Chapter 6: Seeing is Believing

60 days passed by like it was nothing at all. Now I was fully prepared for the worst that could happen to me. I looked out my window; the town's people have already gathered and Team MÄR was heating up for the battle that was about to take place.

I breathed deeply three times and went for the gates when… I heard Suzaku yell, "Watch out!" I looked behind me and the Chess Pieces were starting to attack! "Well… I guess I have some unfinished business to attend to." I said to myself and prepared for battle.

"The War Games are about to start in one minute!" he announced. Team MÄR was already ready and just needed to wait for… "Now Princess would you?" the Princess dropped the dice… "Now there will be six players… and it will be on the desert field! Team MÄR please choose." "Ginta, Dorothy, Jack, Nanashi, Snow, Alviss." Allan said. "OKAY!" Ginta yelled. "Okay now let's start! Dimension ärm!"

"You will be killed!" they lunged at me, "Suzaku! Come to my aid! Guardian ärm!" the beast came out and 'literally' bit off most of their heads. "Whips of Fire!" I tied it around them and, "Flames!" they got burned badly. "Oh man! I'm late! Come on Suzaku!" "Okay! Finally we can get out of here!" and we flew out of there as fast as we could. "I am so in trouble!" I yelled, as I put on my mask.

"Did you stop her?" Phantom asked, looking very frantic. "We're sorry my lord… but we couldn't." they bowed, "You may leave at once!" he yelled. Queen Diana came in, "Why did you wanna stop her? Wasn't it your plan that she shows herself to them and their leader will have to stop… just like last time. What is wrong with you?" she said and disappeared into her room. After she left, "I don't even know, Diana… I don't know why." He looked down at the ground, "Maybe because… she reminds me of **her**." A single tear dropped, no more, no less.

"And the winner is, Dorothy. That's 3 wins and 2 losses for Team MÄR… there is one more battle." "Okay, so I'm last huh? Who's my opponent?!" Ginta yelled. "Well…" one of the C.P started, "Your opponent is not here yet." He said simply. "WHAT?!" Ginta yelled. "Calm down Ginta…" Snow tried to reason. 'According to the arrangement… Koyuki's the one who's supposed to be fighting against… Ginta, oh no we're in big trouble!'

"We're here! Come back Suzaku!" I jumped; and landed gracefully on the field. "Sorry I'm late." I casually said. They all gaped, "Hey! You're the girl from before!" Ginta yelled out. "Yes, Miss… uh… miss?" "My name is Amber." She said. "Ah, Miss Amber is a Zodiac Knight replacing a former Knight who disappeared 6 years ago. We know nothing of her except that she is supposedly the daughter of that famous knight and that she has come here for revenge for her mother… against you. She is very strong, and has an intent to kill anyone that gets in her way of something." "Well, she's not so innocent when I hear that kind of description." Jack said.

"All right!" and Ginta jumped onto the soft sand as a chilling wind blew past them. "GO!"

And the battle started…

Mo one moved for a few minutes until another chilling wind blew past, and Koyuki disappeared. "Huh? Whre'd she go?" he looked around him. Then he looked to the ground and saw a shadow and jumped in time to miss a sword splitting his head.

"She's fast." Dorothy said clenching her fists.

They were now battling sword on sword with every move with precise measure so that each one doesn't get hurt, 'Ginta… I can't keep holding on like this forever.' She thought as she jumped back a few meters away from him exhausted, he too as breathing hard.

Finally deciding to end this little sword fight, "Weapon ärm! Whips of fire!" I yelled out and I crossed my arms and the two whips appeared in my hands. I lashed them at Ginta with only an inch so that it won't hurt him, but just enough so that it grazes his skin. 'Good thing I was good in math or else.'

Apparently Snow noticed this, 'Koyuki… you're not gonna make it against Ginta if you keep holding back.' She reminisced.

Koyuki yelled, "Flames!" and the whips went on fire, and Ginta jumped back in shock and landed on the floor. She lashed the whips at him again.

With Allan

"Whips of fire… sword… that mask. They all look incredibly familiar." Allan whispered to himself. "What do you think Master?" he asked the man next to him.

"Well… she does seem familiar and also… that information about 6 years ago and her mother… Zodiac Knight. I would almost think he was talking about Toramizu… the wife of Danna… but that can't be possible, he had an only child which was Ginta here."

Back to the battle.

Ginta was now hitting the whips away with his sword. Then Ginta used the gun with the bubbles and used that time, while Koyuki was trying to hit them away but the smoke choked her and the whips disappeared. She coughed a few times, and went in shock when Ginta was coming straight for her with his sword in the air.

Koyuki searched something to do and hit herself in the head for not realizing sooner and at the last moment in Ginta's point of view she just disappeared all of a sudden.

The smoke cleared up a while after to find Ginta looking franticly around him.

The people in the stadium also were confused as to where Amber went.

Then they saw a shadow on the ground and looked up. Everyone gasped, some gaped, some were speechless, and others were wide eyed.

They saw an enormous red jaguar with nine tails flying above them, and it graceful landed back on the field, with Amber also gracefully jumping off its back without her costume. All the guys whistled and some gaped. She was wearing the costume that Toramizu made for her.

"Thank you Suzaku," she said. Ginta stared wide eyed, "What the heck is that?!" he yelled pointing to it. Suzaku twitched, "How dare you talk to me like that punk!" he yelled and Ginta jumped back a few feet.

"Y-You talk!" he exclaimed. "Yeah, and you better watch your head 'cause I'll bite it off. Then Amber went up to Suzaku and whispered something to him, and he pouted, "Fine!" he said and got ready for battle.

Ginta too introduced Koyuki to Babbo Gargoyle.

In the stadium Allan stared wide- eyed, "That's Suzaku… The God of Fire… it can't be. That Amber didn't just come from anywhere… she came from Ginta's world that's for sure." Master (Forgot name) nodded in agreement, 'What will you do Ginta when you find out?" he asked to no one in particular.

Koyuki marveled at how strong Ginta is now. But she was going to get her revenge for leaving her in the human world a few months ago. "Go Suzaku!" then the guardians battled fiercely. It was a battle to be watched closely.

Then suddenly Suzaku dropped to the ground and Babbo was going to attack him. "I'm sorry, Koyuki." He said silently. Koyuki couldn't take getting her friend hurt so she did the only thing she could do. She ran forward to protect Suzaku; it was too late to bring Suzaku back.

She went right in front of him, and took the hit. When the attack was finished Babbo Gargoyle returned back to Babbo. She was burned, from the attack and her mask was about ready to fall apart. "Koyuki!" Suzaku yelled. Ginta's ears perked up, "Koyuki?" he asked.

All his questions were answered when the mask slowly broke apart to show a face that looked so much like Snow's. Ginta couldn't believe it, "K-Koyuki!" he yelled, and ran to her.

That act made everyone gasp and whisper amongst themselves, "Ginta what are you doing?" Dorothy asked him. "Ginta… what have you done." Snow whispered and put her head down. Jack… well Jack was just watching.

Alviss and Allan were remembering the same thing from exactly 6 yeas ago.

_Flashback_

_Danna attacked the butterfly masked girl and her mask fell to the ground to reveal long flowing golden hair and the face that Danna loves so much. The face that he thought he left in the human world._

_He ran to her and took her in his arms, "I'm sorry… I'm so sorry." He said. _

_End Flashback_

Ginta ran to her and picked her up carefully, putting her head in his lap. "Koyuki… what are you doing here?" he asked carefully, thinking she would disappear if he talked too loud. She giggled a little, "I came… to see… you" she said weakly and closed her eyes. "Koyuki? Koyuki!" he yelled into the air with tears in his eyes.

In the castle

"Koyuki…" he whispered, "Loco!" he yelled, "Yes my lord?" she appeared, "Declare forfeit for Koyuki, NOW!" he yelled. "Yes." Then she disappeared.

She appeared on the field and whispered to the announcer. "Amber of the Chess Pieces loses! Team Mar's captain Ginta wins!" and they returned back to the stadium.

Ginta picked her up bridal style, his bangs covered his eyes, but still, the tears were flowing. Everyone looked at them pass. He went to Allan still not looking at anyone, "Please send us to a resting place." He said quietly. Allan just looked at him then said, "Follow me." He said.

They walked a few distances in the woods with the others following close behind. Dorothy now felt bad about what she said to her. Everyone was in a depressing mood.

"Dimension Ärm!" he yelled and the same silver metal door appeared below Ginta and he fell in, the giant doors closed behind him.


	7. A Choice

Chapter 7:

When he got there he told Babbo to heal her. After he did, Babbo went back up leaving Koyuki and Ginta alone.

Right now he was sitting on a grassy field near a beautiful lake with cherry blossom trees around. It was simply beautiful. Koyuki was lying down on the grass, still unconscious.

Ginta hit the ground with his fist, "How could I let this happen?!" he screamed to himself. There was just a chilly wind blowing, and his voice echoed throughout the land. "I'm so sorry Koyuki… I'm so sorry." He said and cried.

He hit himself in the face a couple times when something stopped him. Someone… Koyuki's hand was on Ginta's arm lightly stopping him from making any more damage. She was looking at him half-lidded. She was still tired, "Stop it Ginta… it's not your fault." She said weakly. He hated seeing her like this.

"No, Koyuki… I can't stand seeing you like this. You should be running around the place cheering me on from a far… not being hurt." He said and suddenly hugged her tightly afraid that she would disappear if he didn't hold her.

She returned the hug lightly, and smiled softly at him. He looked up his face tear-stained; she wiped away his tears with his thumb. "It's okay Ginta." She whispered, but he didn't stop crying and jumped into her arms. "Oh Ginta." She said, as she stroked his hair.

He soon fell asleep leaving her legs wet from his tears. "It's my fault; I should have never come here in the first place." She said as she looked up to the night sky, and cried tears of joy but at the same times sadness. "I failed you." She said and left him on the ground. She slowly walked away and found the place to go back, but before she could move another step, a pair of arms held her shoulders, she prepared for attack until she heard yawning.

"Where are you going?" he asked still a little drowsy. She turned around, "I should be going back home now." She said looking away from his gaze. He was fully awake now, "Kiseki…" she whispered. He looked surprised, "Huh?"

She said again, "Kiseki… miracle. Miracles happen if you really believe in it." She said and smiled, "That's why I believe that the miracle of friendship can go through anything. But there is one more thing that's stronger than all the power in the world." She said back to her old cheery self and making big motions with her hands to show how big it was.

"I'll tell you the secret." She whispered and looked around. She told him to come closer and he did. "The element that is stronger than friendship is… love." She giggled. Ginta just stared, "Yeah…" he said. She giggled at his reaction and then said again, "Like the love your mother gives you." He seemed to get it and right now there would have been a light bulb flashing above his head. "Oh!"

Koyuki laughed and, "Tag you're it!" she started running around hiding behind the trees with Ginta not to far behind. Koyuki ran to a nearby cherry tree and on the top of the branches. When Ginta went over he looked up but no one was there. Question marks were around his head, "Koyuki?" he asked then he heard a light giggle coming from the sky. He looked up and there was Koyuki riding through the skies on Suzaku's back screaming and letting her arms spread to her sides.

Ginta just smiled, "That's not fair, I can't fly!" he yelled putting his hands around his mouth. Koyuki looked down at him then smirked, Suzaku was starting to go down but before he reached the ground Koyuki had jumped through the air. "Koyuki!" Suzaku and Ginta yelled at the same time. Ginta's eyes widened when he saw she was coming straight towards him, Suzaku on the other hand wanted to get back at the little brat for burning him to a crisp and just landed and watched what would happen.

"Ah!" Poof Koyuki landed on top of Ginta still laughing her head off. She then got off him and rolled down the hill they were currently on and Ginta followed suit. When they calmed down a bit, Koyuki approached Ginta and gave him a peck on the cheek, but that was enough to get him blushing like mad. He just laughed sheepishly while Koyuki just smiled at him.

They gathered some fruit from the bushes on the outskirt of the valley then went back to the hill where it was beginning to be dawn. They ate in silence. "It's almost morning." Koyuki mentioned before she took a bite out of her fruit. They just stayed silent like that enjoying the view. Then Koyuki started to cry silent tears. Ginta was about to talk when he saw her face, "What's wrong?" he asked concerned.

"It's nothing. It's just that… it's been a long time since we've hung out like this just you and me." She looked a flower that was growing next to her. "A flower can only grow if there is sunlight and water." She said again feeling the soft leaves of the flower. She looked up and smiled sweetly. "Goodbye Ginta…" she said.

"What?" he asked her, she stood up suddenly and her eyes got cold, "Dimension ärm!" she yelled and dropped through a single black metal door, "I'm sorry… Ginta," She said as she disappeared through it. "Koyuki!" He yelled, but she was already gone.

He went back up to Mär-Heaven and looked around franticly, the others looked at him and Snow looked around for Koyuki, "Where's Koyuki?" she asked worriedly. Ginta looked at her, "She disappeared a moment ago that's why I came here." He said. Dorothy spoke up, "She didn't come through here." She said crossing her arms."

'Koyuki this, Koyuki that… I'm much prettier, much more mature… so why doesn't he worry for me?!' Dorothy thought bitterly. "Koyuki… where are you." Ginta whispered to himself. They started looking for her… yes, even Dorothy.

Snow was looking by herself around the woods, and she thought. 'This sounds really bad… why would Koyuki do this kind of thing? It's not like her.' She thought as she yelled Koyuki's name over and over again. Then when she was about to yell again she remembered something that Koyuki asked her on their first meeting.

_Flashback_

_Koyuki sighed, "Hey Snow," she started, I turned my attention to her, "What is it?" I asked. She close her eyes, "What if… a friend of yours… let's say, betrays you. And if you were to battle, what would you do?" she asked. I thought about it for a minute, it was indeed a hard question._

"_Well, if it's really a friend in the first place then the friend would have never betrayed you in the first place. That means the friend was never your friend… just an enemy that you have to battle." In my opinion, she thought again, "Well… what if you really believed in this friend, and really don't wanna hurt them?" she asked._

"_Well, I'd have no choice but to attack since the friend is the one that started it first. Even if it's someone you really care about, I don't know what I would do." I looked down, "You know what? That depends on the person. If you really are a true friend you wouldn't betray anyone. And if the friend that is being betrayed is a true friend…" I looked down._

"_The friend that was being betrayed… should not fight back at all… if you truly care about someone they say, you'll have to let them go." She gasped, and looked down, "If you truly care about a person… you'll let them go." She repeated and stood up, "Thank you Snow, I must go now." She stood up and flew off._

_End Flashback_

Koyuki ran towards a certain place.

'If you truly care about a person you will let them go. No… I've lost too much already, this one's not going to get away from me. I will keep reaching for it. I will never, **never **let it go!' she thought.

"I won't lose to you again; I will never let you go… not this time." She ran into the gates of the castle. She entered with no fear, no hesitation, and no second thoughts.

She went into the room, and bowed down, "I pledge myself to you… Lord Phantom." She said. Phantom smirked and laughed evilly. Koyuki started to glow purple and she stood up, her eyes turned red and a red tattoo of the Chess Piece symbol appeared on her chest and glowed.

She stood up straight. "My life is yours." She said, and blacked out.


	8. Changing Lives

Disclaimer: I don't own Mar

Chapter 8:

Ginta and Snow were in a sad mood that night, "Ginta… I'm really sorry." She said holding his hand. "I am too… I don't know what came over her… I just… did I do something wrong… does she not like me anymore?" he asked. Snow looked down, "Koyuki and I share the same feelings so I assure you that she doesn't hate you… we could even say that it's the total opposite." She mumbled the last part.

"Then why? For some reason I feel guilty." He said to her. She looked down, "No reason to feel guilty… can I ask you something?" she looked into his eyes, "Are you in love with Koyuki?" she asked and he fell back from the bark they were sitting on. "What? Umm… no… I mean… she's my best friend… nothing… else…" he finished almost as if he's convincing himself.

Snow sighed quietly, remembering the day before…

_They were in the stadium, the only place left that they haven't checked yet. There they could see a shadow on the field. Blue hair could be seen blowing in the cool night wind. The only light was coming from the moon that shone in Koyuki's face."Koyuki!" Snow called and approached her twin. Koyuki didn't move, "Koyuki?" Snow asked almost afraid. Koyuki turned to her, "Why hello, Princess Snow." She said in a voice that seemed very… dark._

"_Koyuki, there you are!" Ginta called. Snow stopped him, "Ginta… something's wrong with her." Snow said quietly and stepped back. Koyuki laughed, "Nothing's wrong with me… actually, I'm feeling better than ever." She said. "Now… Ginta… I want you to join me!" she said. Their eyes widened, "What? No!" he exclaimed. Koyuki looked a little taken back, "Koyuki… why did you do this?" she narrowed her eyes, "Because… I'm tired of always being left behind!" she yelled._

"_At school, they think I've gone crazy because you left! My parents proposed for me to see a psychiatrist… the only one who understands me is your mother!" she yelled and started crying. "I-I'm sorry Ko- "Don't! You've said and done enough!" she said. "Goodbye Ginta… Princess Snow." She greeted with teary eyes and sobs then disappeared._

"It's not your fault…" Snow kept telling him but he would just push her away then finally, "I need to be alone okay Snow?" he said, got up and went into the woods. After he left, Snow cried, "Koyuki… sniff… Ginta… sniff… is in… love… with you… not me… come back… he's nothing without you." she sobbed.

Koyuki hearing her twin's pleads Koyuki stopped crying and stayed silent. "Nani?" she rubbed her eyes, "Snow…" she whispered quietly. The door suddenly opened and in came Queen Diana. "My Queen…" Koyuki greeted respectfully. She scoffed, "Why are you here? What have you got to do with Phantom, tell me girl." "I have nothing to do with the King… I am here of my own will."

"I don't believe you… tell me the truth." She said. "I am… I cannot bear to be treated as such… your sister is Dorothy?" Diana narrowed her eyes, "Don't change the subject… but yes she is my stupid little sister that thinks she can kill me because of a stupid rule." She mocked. "Hmm, is that so… Dorothy is in 

love with Ginta." Diana looked up, "Dorothy in love? XD… Hahaha! A witch in love with a mere human! Hahaha, that is also breaking the rule."

"Love has no rules…" Koyuki pointed out. "Love may have no rules… but because of love rules are made. The love humans cherish for something leads to the makings of rules… like money. Humans strive for it… kill for it. All because they _love_ it; love is a feeling only weaklings show. People are naturally of course affected by riches… fame… that leads to jealousy… hatred… sadness…"

"Only people who don't love suffer the most…" Koyuki said contradicting the Queen. "Why you insolent little- her hand was up in the air ready to hit Koyuki. And once again like the first time Phantom stopped her. "That's enough Diana… you are dismissed." He said letting go of her hand. Diana once again narrowed her eyes at Koyuki before leaving the chamber.

"Did she do anything to you?" he asked her; she shook her head, "The Queen did nothing." Phantom smirked, "You're a good girl… you remember our deal… right?" Koyuki looked away and backed away from the approaching footsteps near her bed. "I will leave your Ginta alone… if you… bring me Babbo…" Koyuki just nodded. "I am sorry my lord but I am tired." She said getting uncomfortable by the proximity he was at; he was sitting on the bed two feet away from her; his body leaned in so it was a foot from hers; his face was a few inches away from hers.

"Of course… sleep well… my princess…" he said disappearing into the darkness. Koyuki let out the breath she had been holding and put a hand to her heart, "Was this really the best decision?" she asked herself. "No…" Suzaku retorted from inside her necklace. "Oh what do you know?" she asked him. "I know more than you at least… I've seen what they can do… they are monsters… are you sure you're doing this for Ginta?... or is it just a strike of jealousy? If it is… then you're way over your little head there Koyuki." He said shaking his head.

"Shut up…" she said quietly, "I don't need your lectures to live my life." She said depressed. "Huh? Fine… be that way… but don't say I didn't warn you…" he cautioned one more time before falling asleep. Koyuki closed her eyes and put her head against the window, "So cold… just like my heart…" she said quietly and started silently crying again and finally cried herself to sleep a few minutes later.

Snow on the other hand had cried too much, worried too much, and the stress that was on her from her last battle took its toll. She collapsed in the woods on her way back to her room.

Ginta (of course) was finally coming back from his walk to find Snow face down on the ground. "Snow? Snow!" he called out but she didn't move. He turned her over, "I… don't… feel… too… good." She whispred then passed out. "Snow!" he carried her just like Koyuki back to her room without anyone stopping them… weird.

He put her in bed and apologized, "I'm sorry for leaving you alone back there…" he said, "I… I didn't mean for this to happen… not at all." He explained. Snow's eyes fluttered open, "You're in love with her right?" she asked, she's been meaning to really find out the truth for some time now. He looked up shocked, "W-Who?" he asked getting uncomfortable with the situation. "Koyuki…" Snow said simply.

"W-Well… she's my best friend…" "That's not the question I asked…" she said quietly. "I… I like her… a lot…" Snow's bangs covered her eyes and her lip quivered. "But…" they looked at each other, "I really like you a lot too!" he exclaimed, "Really… I do… but… that's the problem…" he said looking down. "What's the problem?" she asked her voice quivering, "I… I can't choose between you two… that's the problem..."

"On my way here… I realized that I'm love with both of you… I fell in love with my best friend… and I fell in love with a princess. I'm sorry Snow…" he said and left. Snow sighed, "Then there's nothing we can do…"

**We have something both in common…**

**We both have the same feelings for the same man. No matter how much we try to forget him, his smile, his actions; they all lead to the feelings we both have for him. We might be two different people… but we are connected by the love we have for Ginta. We try to help him… but we just get in his way. Maybe he doesn't care at all; then again he risked his life for us. He saved us from a lonely imprisonment.**

**Koyuki's POV**

**We met in grade school. He was the geek and I was the rejected. He saved me from loneliness; he became my first friend. And throughout the years we were together, my feelings for him grew.**

**Snow's POV**

**He saved me from an icy death. He… insert blush got my first kiss. I… I could never thank him enough for saving me and for helping me to get back my kingdom.**

**Normal POV**

**We are one divided in two. Two bodies, one heart, one mind.**

That night Koyuki and Snow both cried… both sharing the same feelings… the same thoughts… until…

A light shone from both of their bodies. A white spirit like ball got out of Snow's body and a light blue light got out of Koyuki's body. The lights switched places… two beings with one heart…

"_Hearts with feelings so pure and true… change your masters, two by two… one on one… they will see… what the other would like to be… one on one… two by two… change your forms on my cue!"_

"That will keep them away from my love…" she whispered.

DUNDUNDUN!


	9. Chapter 9 and 10

Chapter 9: Clouded Heart

Mrs.Toramizu opened her eyes in alert, "Seems like someone's trying to mess with the flow of things…" she said while putting a cigarette in her mouth then lighting it. She narrowed her, "But who?" she asked herself.

Queen Diana went through the empty halls and stopped at a familiar door. She didn't bother to knock and just entered the room to see Koyuki sleeping in the bed. She narrowed her eyes at her, "Wake up!" she said rudely. Koyuki just turned to her side. "KOYUKI!" she finally yelled. Then she shot up from bed, "What Koyuki? Where?" Diana smirked contentedly, "Princess Snow…" she said. Koyuki looked over to her, "Wha?! Queen Diana? What are you doing here?"

Diana smirked, "Is it not I who should be demanding that?" she asked while crossing her arms. Snow now in Koyuki's body looked around, "WHA?! What did you do to me?!" Snow yelled franticly. "I did what Koyuki wished for… for her to be happy with Ginta… but that deserves a price… and the price is you." Snow's eyes widened, "Why?" she asked in disbelief.

"Don't you know? You've been double crossed. Why do you think you're here? She switched your souls into one another… she is now in the arms of Ginta… and she left you to the Chess Pieces." Snow's eyes widened then watered, "No… it can't be true… you're a liar!" Snow screamed as tears fell from her eyes and rolled down her now pale cheek. Diana smirked under her mask, "If I was lying… then you wouldn't be here? Would you?" she asked.

Snow started sobbing, "You feel hatred… right? Abandoned… betrayed… depressed… you want… revenge? Don't you?" Snow sniffed and looked up, "No… I would ne- but she stopped and thought _'What if that's really what happened?' _she looked at Diana. _'What if Koyuki had all of this planned in the first place? I see…' _Snow looked at her lap, _'She was only using me… to get to Ginta… she's told me before… she loves him.'_

Snow's heart was shrouded in a cloud of depression and jealousy. Her eyes became dull… but the tears never stopped. "I… I…" she started. Diana smirked, "You what, dear?" she asked all too sweetly. Snow looked up and turned to Diana, "I want revenge."

Chapter 10: Friend to Foe…

Koyuki woke up to the sound of birds chirping and she was outside, "Huh?" she rubbed her eyes, "When did I get here?" she asked herself. She heard some bustling behind a tree and she stood up hands in front of her body. Then out came… Jack.

Koyuki now in Snow's body blinked, "Jack?" Jack looked up, "Oh you're finally awake… why did you sleep out here? Ginta was up looking for you all night and he just found you lying here this morning." He explained. Koyuki's eyes widened, "He searched all night for me?" she asked in disbelief. Jack nodded, "Of course Snow," Koyuki blinked and cocked her head to the side as Jack left.

'_Snow? He must be mistaking me for her!' _she thought but then looked down and gasped, "W-Why am I wearing Snow's clothes?!" she yelled surprised. Then out of the woods came Ginta with bags under his eyes, "Snow… I was looking everywhere for you last night," he said while yawning. "Ginta!" she yelled half happy; she was happy because she was standing in front of Ginta… but two… she wasn't happy because he was up looking all night for _Snow_… not Koyuki.

Koyuki thought about what she just thought and gasped, _'No! I can't think like that! I can't be jealous of Snow! Snow's my friend! Almost my sister! So no!' _she shook her head violently. Ginta cocked his head to the side, "Is… something wrong?" he asked. Koyuki blinked, '_Doesn't he recognize me?' _she thought then looked at him yawn. _'Oh! He's just too sleepy to notice any difference…. Wait… but since I'm here… then where's Snow?' _Koyuki thought about it for a few more minutes until it clicked in, "She must be in my body!" she exclaimed while everyone was eating then all gazes turned to her.

She sweat-dropped, "Sorry…" she apologized and being over-protective… again, Edo shot up and ran to her, "Is something wrong princess? Are you feeling any pain? Are you burning up?" he asked running around the place. Allan popped a vein and grabbed Edo's head and held it there, "She's fine!" he said through gritted teeth. Edo stopped running in air and looked back at 'Snow' "Are you really feeling alright?" he asked.

Koyuki blinked and thought about what Snow would do in this kind of situation then her mind clicked, "Yeah!" she yelled, pumping her fist into the air. Then after that was done everyone started eating and talking again, Koyuki sighed, _'That was a close one… wait… why do I have to hide? These are my friends! Yeah… I could tell them that Snow and I switched bodies and now she's in Phantom's castle all alone while I'm here!' _she sweat-dropped, _'They would think I really am going crazy… and Ginta would never forgive me if he knew that Snow was all alone there.' _She sighed to herself… something that she's been doing a lot lately.

"Right Snow?" she was thinking so much that she didn't hear anything else. "Umm…" was her answer. "Sorry… I was daydreaming! Could you repeat the question?" she asked sheepishly while scratching the back of her head. Ginta blinked a few times and turned to the others, "Umm… what was my question again?" everyone sweat-dropped then began to laugh. Koyuki laughed too, enjoying the peace that was here… unlike the bloody hallways of the castle.

_With Snow…_

Snow was already kind of regretting what she said. Diana looked at the now shy girl who was starting to doubt herself. Her fists clenched, _'Damn… she's going to back out at this rate.' _Diana thought quickly and incanted a spell under her breath _"May the feelings of hatred, sorrow and jealousy fill your ever longing heart for love…" _she whispered, then soon after a dark blue light surrounded Snow's… umm… Koyuki's body?

Snow's eyes became cloudy and her natural hazel eyes became a dull brown color. Diana smirked then stopped in front of a door. She drew a straight line down the middle with the nail on her right index finger and the door opened. Inside were potions, ingredients and a small, medium and large cauldron in 

the middle of the room. "Come in… and welcome to my laboratory." She said as she locked the door from the inside.

Snow looked around in a daze, "No one ever comes here without permission… and by far… no one was needed to… you are the first person to step into this room." She said as she wondered to the ingredients. "So… how do you plan on taking your revenge?" she asked. Snow became unsure once again "I…" she started but she stopped when a feeling in her chest emerged and burned her lungs. "I want to make her suffer." She said casually.

Diana smirked, "What would you like to make her suffer of?" Snow's eyes burned with the fire of jealousy, "I want to make her wish that she never came in this world in the first place." She said bitterly. "Perfect," Diana said while getting some ingredients. "Alright… tomorrow… I'll make sure that you are in the participants of the upcoming game." She said while throwing some stuff in water in the small cauldron then mixing it.

She put in her last ingredient, "And for a final touch… small amounts of poison that will make her body seem to be on fire within herself…" she said. She incanted some short words, added some of her own magic then it became a small candy-like pill. She handed it to Snow, "If she eats this… she will suffer greater pains than you have ever suffered in your whole life." Snow eyes it, "Are you sure it will work?"

Diana scoffed, "I am the most powerful witch in this land… the Queen… of course it will work!" she barked then softened a little, "And who wouldn't trust their dear step-mother huh?" her voice sent shivers down her spine but she ignored it. As long as she had this pill in her hands… she was unstoppable. Snow gently put the pill in her cloak then looked at her clothes. She blushed a light pink, _'How could Koyuki wear this?'_ she thought.

Back to Koyuki…

"What am I going to do?" she reapeated for the 15th time that morning while pacing rapidly… almost that she was making a hole in the ground. "What am I going to do?!" she screamed. "About what?" she looked behind her surprised to see Alviss standing there with an eyebrow raised. "Umm… nothing…" he narrowed his eyes at her, "IF it was nothing, you wouldn't be screaming or pacing around enough to make a hole in the ground." He said eyeing the ditch.

Snow gulped, "It's nothing… really… just… oh nothing…" she said while putting her head down. "If you say so," he said as he left. _'Alright Koyuki… you need to calm down…' _then she heard a bell. She looked up to the castle and bells were ringing for some reason… it's never happened before… even if she didn't know anything.

Koyuki took a deep breath and went towards the castle. When she got there Nanashi was hanging out with three girls, Alviss what talking to the old man; Ginta and Jack were laughing about something while Allan just scowled at them and Dorothy was trying to get Ginta's attention.

She marched up bravely towards them and just smiled like Snow would always do. After a few minutes, the crowd quieted down and the lizard-like judge came up onto the field. "Ahem! The 4th rounds of the 

War Games will begin shortly!" he yelled out and motioned for the princess to roll the dice. It landed on a three and the field was the desert. So it was decided that Ginta, Snow and Alviss would do the honors.

They were then transported to the desert field for the second time and waited for the Chess Pieces. One minute later a tall boy appeared with a short girl. Then right after them a light shone in the middle of the two and 'Koyuki' appeared with her arms crossed; she wasn't wearing her mask thought, so a smirk was evident on her face. Ginta's fists tightened at the sight of her. He got enough energy now and wasn't sleepy… but he still thought that, that was Koyuki and the one next to him was Snow.

Koyuki gasped mentally, _'Snow! But… what's wrong with her? Snow?' _she asked totally lost. Alviss was first against the tall boy, and evidently he won with flying colors. Then Ginta stepped up and looked directly at 'Koyuki's' amber eyes, while she was smirking. Though, he was looking straight towards her, meaning that he wants to fight her… Snow cocked her head to the side innocently and instead the short girl stepped up in front of her.

'_What is Snow doing?!' _while the fight was raging on between the girl and Ginta… Snow and Koyuki held gazes. _'Snow… what are you doing?' _she asked. _'Why… the same thing that you did to me…'_ Snow answered in her mind. _'Tell me this is a joke!'_ Koyuki yelled back. _'Koyuki… you stole the most important things to me… my friends… Ginta… and now… my life!' _Snow spat back bitterly. _'But! It was Queen Diana!'_ she yelled. _'I know that… but I now know your plan… and you're not getting away with it!'_ was her last words as Ginta's fight ended with Ginta grinning goofily.

Ginta went over to 'Snow' and his grin disappeared. "Be careful… Snow." He said while patting her head. The real Snow was just watching the scene and got even angrier. "The next fighters will they please come up!"

Snow took off her cloak to reveal her very revealing clothes, again. Koyuki not liking where it was going took off her double layered clothes and felt relieved once they were gone. Jack was drooling and Ginta was wide-eyed while Babbo was just staring too; even Alviss blushed a little.

The two twins went up to the field and glared at each other. "Start!" was yelled into the air but none of the two girls moved. A small breeze went by and jingled Snow's chess piece earring. "You know as well as I that we can't fight with these ärms!" Snow yelled out and took all of the arms off her body and threw them to the middle of the two. Koyuki now bent on bringing Snow back nodded and took off all her ärms and also threw them in the middle. Right now everyone was wondering what was going on. "Snow! What are you doing?" Ginta yelled. Koyuki turned to him, "I am not Snow… I'm Koyuki." Then the real Snow stepped up, "I'm the real Princess Snow." She said. Everyone was confused by now.

Snow and Koyuki turned back to their match and slowly each one took a step forward towards the ärm; they quickly grabbed what's theirs and jumped back. They put their own ärms on and Koyuki took off the rest of her clothes to find the same clothes as what Snow was wearing. Now, no one could tell them apart except for the chess Piece earring on Snow's ear and the ärms that they held.

In Phantom's castle, "What is the meaning of this?" he asked Diana who was in the shadows, "My Lord… I only gave them what they asked for." She said, "And I thought it would be more interesting in your liking." She said. Phantom just grunted in response and looked back to the screen, Diana smirked_ 'They will kill each other out even before they know it.' _

Now, Snow and Koyuki's match will finally begin. Koyuki started with her swords right away and let them catch on fire. Snow got her ice sword, but right after she got it Koyuki already was attacking her at full force saying, "What… are… you… doing!" she said with each attack. "You… stole… everything… away… from me." Snow answered with each block then she lunged forward but Koyuki dodged, but the sword grazed her side.

"I told you before…" she started as she suddenly held the swords above her head, "I didn't do it!" she yelled as the swords stuck together to create a double edged staff. Snow couldn't do anything but block each attack. Koyuki moved back once Snow invoked and iceberg. Koyuki moved back in shock but left leg got caught in it, "Ah!" she tried to get her leg out of the iceberg. She then thought of something good. She picked up her swords lit them on fire and put them together again.

She then pun it around and it made a fire tornado that melted the ice a second soon as Snow came down with her ice sword. She cut it too close this time. On the sidelines Ginta was just wide-eyed and quiet for some odd reason. Snow and Koyuki were back to square one with either of them having the same amount of damage. Snow sneakily reached into her pocket and got the candy out. "Alright… it's time to end this fest!" she whispered to herself.

She invoked her Guardian Ärm and so did Koyuki. They just stayed in the same place and waited for each other's moves until Snow ran forwards with Flake. Koyuki was a little late but got on Suzaku and charged, the contact of fire with water created a mist covering the whole field. Snow used this as her opening and went forward and shot the pill into Koyuki's mouth who chocked on it at first then swallowed. "Yes!" Snow cheered, just as the mist cleared up.

Koyuki was kneeling on the ground holding her body in her arms, "Hot… it's too… hot…" she mumbled as her eyes widened, "No! Make it stop!" she mumbled. Everyone was dumbfounded as to what happened during that mist. Koyuki started breaking into a sweat as Snow approached her, "Koyuki… do you abandon?" she asked. Koyuki was panicking, "Yes…" she said without knowing it then she covered her mouth.

"The game is over! Victory goes to Princess Snow, from the Chess Pieces!" Everyone ran to Koyuki while Snow turned her back to Koyuki who was shaking. "I'm sorry… Koyuki…" she said as she and her team was transported back to the field. Ginta was shocked, he never believed that Snow could do such a thing… never would he think that it would end up this way. He put his head down in shame of how the most important people to him were always getting hurt behind his back… and he could do nothing to stop it, or help. He felt… weak.


End file.
